


Doch sind wir beide Sünder.

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: Von Engeln und Schafen im Wolfspelz [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor mag es, Chris zu beobachten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doch sind wir beide Sünder.

Es war nicht leicht, sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, wenn im Wasser Chris vor sich hin planschte. Aber Victor hatte ein Buch, eine Sonnenbrille und einen Cocktail, um davon abzulenken, dass er eigentlich nur den Mann im Wasser anstarrte.

Victor schluckte hart, als Chris aus dem Wasser stieg, wie eine männlichere Version von Ursula Andress. Während Chris ein Handtuch griff und sich abtrocknete, stellte Victor die leere Kokosnuss ab - er fand Cocktails in Kokosnüssen ja fast unerträglich kitschig, aber Chris mochte diese Art, einen Drink zu präsentieren.

“Wenn du hier im Schatten liegst, wirst du nie braun”, erklärte Chris und stupste Victors Fuß mit seinem eigenen an. “Du Spargelstange.”

“Spargelstange oder Languste, Chris”, erwiderte Victor und zog seinen Hut etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. “Außerdem passt Spargel sehr gut zu braun angebratenem Filet.”

Chris ließ sich auf die breite Liege fallen und grinste Victor an. Der versuchte, sich wenigstens halbwegs wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.

“Vielleicht brauchst du doch noch etwas von deinem Sonnenblocker.”

Victor brummte und las dieselbe Zeile zum fünften Mal. “Wieso?”

“Du wirst ein bisschen rot…” Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann lachte Chris. “Und es wird schlimmer.”

“Chris, du bist kalt!”, beschwerte sich Victor und wand sich, als Chris ihm zu nahe kam.

Chris gab nur einen brummigen Laut von sich und zog Victors Hemd von seiner Schulter.

“Chris.”

“Victor.” Chris machte einfach weiter und drückte seine Lippen gegen Victors Schulter. “Du zierst dich immer so. Prinzessin auf der Erbse.”

“Nenn mich noch einmal Prinzessin und ich mach dich zur Prinzessin”, murmelte Victor, das Buch viel zu nah an seinem Gesicht, als dass er lesen könnte.

Chris lachte leise. “Wirklich? So mit Krönchen und weißem Pferd?”

Victor schnaubte. “Nein. Ohne Erbsen.”

Das Lachen wurde von dramatischem Seufzen abgelöst. “Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, du magst mich eigentlich gar nicht.”

Sofort schoss Victors Kopf hoch, doch anstatt eines traurigen Gesichts sah er Chris grinsen.

“Erwischt.”

Victor fluchte leise auf Flämisch.


End file.
